


Who's Boy?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon!Evelin, Demon!Gab, Demon!Mark, Demons, He needs some help, Hes just a confused bab, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Jack, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the boys take distance .Jack falls in love with Evelien.Mark gets madEvelien knows how to keep her boy





	1. The News

The TV was playing some random show in the background as the two were on the couch , laying down .

His head in her stomach

Her hands in his hair.

It was nice, soothing even. After finally waiting 100s of years, Evelien had found _'_the one' for her and she was never gonna let him go. He was perfect: his hands tinier than hers , his face so smooth and soft, she could rest her head on his . The boy was _beautiful_. 

Sean McLoughlin , YouTube Gamer . Sean was known for being loud , energetic and childlike . He was always jumping around the house , begging for something new to do. 

But today , it was quiet . There was a reason why : Mark (one of Sean's bestfriends) was coming over to Brighton . The last time the boys had seen each other , Mark had not even talked to the Irish boy. 

Of course Jack was over it. He has someone new , who can look after him , keep him happy. 

So , after Evelien heard : Full-Possessive mode came on . She knows how to hide it though. 

When Jack had got the YouTube notification , he just put his head down on his girlfriend and got comfortable. 

''He said he would come straight here once he was settled down , though''

''Don't worry bub, he'll probably tell you why.'' Evelien had said , trying to make her boyfriend happy . Inside though , she was pissed. 

_'This is it , Mark' _She thought , _'I am done with you messing with **my boy******'.****_****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Gab and Jack think when Mark calls?
> 
> What’s his explanation?
> 
> And most importantly,  
How do they react?

One hour later, Jack gets a call. He reaches over from his position -in his girlfriend’s arms- and checks.   
“Who is it, babe?” Gab asked from over his shoulder  
“It’s Mark, should I answer?”  
She stops for a moment, thinking about what she should say. 

One, she could hear why and not loose her shit.  
Or, Mark might make up a bullshit excuse.

“Sure”. The Irishman picks up the phone.

“Hey, Mark”  
A pause  
“No, it’s fine, I promise” Jack looks a bit sad as he said that  
“Okay, just make sure you’re over tomorrow!”  
“Bye man”  
He puts down the phone.

“So, what did he say? Why didn’t he come over?”  
“He recorded a video in is hotel saying that he’s taking a break for a few days”.

Gab pulls him back onto her, tickling him in the process. He squeals and laughs as he begs her to stop. Of course she didn’t though. 

“Stop! I’m gonna piss myself” He cries out , laughing at the same time  
“Sure ya will, drama queen” She replies and calms down with the tickles. 

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Now, back to the main thing here, Evelien being a demon. So, what comes with her being a demon? More specifically, an A-Class. Well, she can sense when an other demon is nearby. If that demon gets near to someone she loves, Evelien sends out a wave of her aura. But, if that didn’t work, she becomes what you expect a demon to look and act like- possessive, strong and hella fast. 

Why was this important? Well, let’s say Evelien has a suspicion of Mark’s intention with the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, i had completely forgot! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> also yes i’m gonna start posting more


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks finally here and with a few gifts for Seán

It’s a been 2 days.  
2 days and Mark still hasn’t come.  
Jack? Oh, he’s bummed. Why wasn’t his best friend coming?  
Evelien? She had a basic idea what was going on so far.

Ever since the two had publicised their relationship, there was a range of replies- most were happy. They were grateful for that. Some ,however, were not-so nice. 

She had a gut feeling that Mark didn’t like her from the start. Before the two got together, she knew about the ship and mentally prepared herself about what she was about to get into.

That was then, she thought that Mark would of lightened up to her. But nope. And now he’s dragging Seán in to it.

Big mistake.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Jack thought to himself. 

Why was his friend doing this? Sure they’ve had arguments but most friends have. 

He decided to call him. 

“Hey Jack! So sorry I haven’t come over, but i’m  
on my way now. Sorry bud, but I did bring some cool stuff with me to have fun with.” Mark picked up immediately.   
“Okay! See ya in ,what, 5?”  
“I’d say so, bye!”  
“Bye!”

Evelien walked in to the room, coming out from  
the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries for them to share.  
“Mark’s on his way, he says he has cool toys on him!”  
“Really? What like?” She turned her head around, genuinely wanting to know what he was bringing for the childish youtuber.  
“I don’t know, but I can’t wait” Seán answered. He went to lay his head down on her shoulder until a knock at the door.   
“I’ll go get it, stay right here with your strawberries, bub”

Jack nodded, currently working on a mouthful of strawberries .

“Oh, hey Gab. How have you been?” Mark said, but he sounded ... off.  
“Good,” Gab replied, with a bitter smile on her face , “come in , Mark. Jack can’t wait for ya”

The Korean male walked in and closed the door behind him. Once placing down his bag, he turned to the sofa, “Jackyboy!”  
“Mark!” Jack jumped from his seat and ran over to hug his friend.   
“Ready to play with some dope toys? All for you as well.”   
“Hell yeah! Ready as ever!” Seán cheered.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Evelien was in the kitchen as this conversation went on; she heard every bit.

Her suspicions were starting to get confirmed. From what she saw, the bag was pretty big. Sure, it could just be a gift but it had a vibe of ‘I’m trying to win you over here’.

Not only that, but she sensed another demon. There’s no new neighbours though. Who could it be? It can’t be Jack. You could tell he’s not. Mark however ... much more believable

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say , would you like a prequel to this? Maybe to where Jack starts to fall for Gab


End file.
